


My mum Betty cooper

by Sterek_09



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Young Jughead, controlling Alice, good stepmom Betty, stepmom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: Betty is jughead and jellybeans nanny but then she becomes more but can jughead give up his hope of his mother returning ?





	My mum Betty cooper

My mum Betty cooper 

Jughead is 11 when his father starts dating again its when he's 12 that his dad mets betty cooper. Betty cooper is all around American sweetheart however there relationship wasn't conventional considering that Betty had only just turned 18 and had moved to the town of riverdale to escape her controlling family and FP was a 32 year old man with two kids and lived in a trailer. Betty was first introduced into his life as his nanny Someone that would cook , clean and look after him and his sister while their father was at work. She would help him with his math homework when he Couldn't solve the problems and wanted to give up. She painted his sisters nails and placed princess for hours. She never spent the money she was paid on her self she would always use it to take him and his sister on day trips or to buy them something they wanted. 

It's around Christmas time when Betty try's to ring her parents when things starts getting romantic between her and fp. She had rang to say merry Christmas early and to see how things have been , thing we're going okay until Betty's mother started to lose her temper and started shouting swear words down the phone to the point where Betty had to hand up. Fp had found her on the living floor curled up into a ball he picked her up and sat her in his lap and rocked them until she calmed down. They ended up kissing after that thins changed. 

Fp would come home early to have dinner with the kids and Betty. He would take jughead to pops and the library every other weekend , he would take both the kids and Betty to the twilight. It was early Christmas morning they was gathered around the tree , trailer hadn't looked this Christmassy ever not even when Gladys had lived there. The kids and FP had woken to the smell of fresh gingerbread and pancakes. Once everyone had open there presents and had something to eat they settled down to watch Christmas films it was about 12ish when Betty got up to make the roast dinner. Being so court up in the film jellybean says " can I help make dinner mum?" Her attention on the tv not noticing the way fp tenses and jughead jaw dropping to the floor what they don't except is Betty's reaction she takes jellybeans hand and goes " of course sweetie." 

After that jellybean carried on calling Betty mum FP seemed to encourage it wanting his children to have a mother figure in there life's however jughead was having non of it. He was still court up on the fact that Gladys might come back so he lashed out at Betty but she doesn't seem to be hurt by it so he Carries on doing It until on night he try's to call Gladys but her numbers been disconnected. He walks home he thinks everyone will be asleep but he goes pat his dads room and hears Betty crying " why doesn't he love me FP? I try to do my best and be the best mother figure I can and he just keeps pushing me away."  
Then he hears his father sigh and the bed creaking and his dad shushing Betty. " he just needs time honey , he's still things Gladys will come back." His father says in a hush voice.


End file.
